She's magic
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Candice/Maria oneshot femslash... contains sex between two women... if you don't like that then don't read it, otherwise, read and review...


Title: She's magic

Rating: NC-17 definitely

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them… They belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon… I'm not making any money writing this…

Pairing: Maria/ Candice

Summaer: Kinda PWP… Maria and Candice femslash… if you don't like femslash… then don't read this fic.

--------------------------

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I walk into the locker room with my head held high. I know I just lost a match but I'm getting better and I lasted longer than most people thought I would have. I open my locker and shove some of my things into it before closing it. I turn around and find myself face to face with Candice. Gosh! How does she sneak up on people like that? Before I can even ponder on the thought, she shoves me against my locker and her lips press against mine in a passionate kiss. Her lips are so soft and taste exotic like pineapple or something of the sort. Her hands come to rest on my hips, her fingers tracing my exposed skin. She parts my lips with her tongue and the sensation of our tongues dueling causes me to whimper. She always manages to make me emit these sounds. I try to control them but I can't with her. I wonder how she does that too… I break the kiss, catching my breath. If she had her way she'd probably kiss me breathless.

"If you keep doing this, we're gonna get caught!"

It doesn't even register that we are in an unlocked locker room until the words leave my mouth. Of course, getting caught isn't an issue to her… it never has been. Out of all the times we've done this and trust me… it's been a lot of times; this could possibly be one of the most secluded places we've done it in.

"Really?" She says rapidly kissing a trail down my neck. Her hands skillfully unlace my corset in what I would say is record time. If it were a guy in front of me, he would have been fumbling with the lacy material for ages.

"mhmm" That was supposed to come out as a confident 'yes' but her warm, full lips enclose around my now exposed nipple and 'mhmm' is the only sound I can muster. She bites down on my nipple and I know that's her way of saying 'I really don't give a damn if we get caught'. I wonder what people would say if they did catch us. They would probably just think it was ho-

"Candice…" her name slips off of my lips unconsciously as her mouth encloses around my other nipple. I think she likes it when I call her name. Most of the time I don't realize when I do it… it just happens like magic. After all, Candice is quite the magician… with her hands…with her tongue… with her magic wand.

I've had her wand inside me quite a few times. It does make it good toy.

I want her to go lower... I need her to go lower. I'm sure she senses this because she begins to lick down my stomach stopping at the start of my panties. I'm whimpering again and I'm not sure my legs can hold me up anymore. She hooks her fingers in my panties and slides them down my thighs slowly. I lift my leg up enough for her to get them off completely.

"You're so fucking sexy" She says, her lips mere inches from where I want them to be. She always says what's on her mind. Her outspokenness is what is to thank for where we are now doing what we do so often.

The first time we did this, it started off as a regular kissing cam segment and she had came to the ring with me. During the segment she kissed me full on the lips catching me off guard. I enjoyed it, I just really wasn't expecting it and I'm sure most people could tell because I stuttered a 'thank-you' visibly shocked by what she had done. Of course, I regained my composure and finished the segment but later on backstage, I had asked her why she did it and she answered simply 'because I want to fuck you' and then she did. I don't exactly remember all the details of our first time but I enjoyed it because the second time we did it, I had knocked on her hotel room and kissed her as soon as she opened the door and we've been doing it pretty often ever since.

Her tongue finally makes contact with my center and I swear I feel as if I am gonna explode already. If she weren't holding me up, I think I would have fallen to the ground the second her tongue touched my clit. My fingers tangle in her hair as she continues licking.

She slowly trails her middle finger up my thigh and slowly inserts it into my opening.

I gasp and I'm sure now that I will fall but she still has me held up.

I'm moaning now and I'm sure I can't hold out much longer. She inserts another finger finding a faster rhythm. I love her fingers inside me. I feel my legs begin to shake and she speeds up even more, my hips bucking against her hand, matching the rhythm she has set. She flicks her tongue across my clit and that's all it takes. I can feel my muscles contracting as an intense orgasm shoots through my body. She continues gently thrusting allowing me to ride out my orgasm. As my body begins returning to its normal state, she motions for me to step back into my underwear which I do and she pulls them up. She moves back up my body attaching her lips to mine once again while fastening my corset. Her kisses are now slow and sensual… almost teasing. I can taste myself on her lips. I kiss her back with all I have and she smiles against my lips. She breaks the kiss, making sure my clothes are back in place.

"Meet me in my hotel room later…" She whispers into my ear before departing. I smile… I get to return the favour…

**THE END **


End file.
